An Unpleasant Arrangement
by Artichokie
Summary: It appears the world has stopped spinning when two enemies-Draco and Hermione-are paired up to complete a school assignment. Not liking the situation, Draco decides to take matters into his own hands, seeing how far he can push her. But what happens when she decides to push back?


**An Unpleasant Arrangement**  
_By Artichokie_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This story takes place before_ Half-Blood Prince _came into existence._ _There is a little bit of "passion" towards the end. If that sort of thing offends you, I suggest you do not read. It's nothing horrible, and it's rather short-lived. Thought I should warn people anyway._

* * *

Draco stared at the wall opposite of him. His gray piercing eyes took in every indent on the brick wall. He was situated in a deserted corner of the library, waiting for his partner to appear. He wasn't too thrilled having to work with that Mudblood; it was below him to pay attention to such creatures. Who knows, though? It could be fun. Draco smirked to himself.

He had chosen the corner deliberately. Half of him didn't want to be seen working with her, and the other half begged for the privacy. They could yell and bicker this way without making a scene. He would bet his last galleon that there would be a fight tonight.

Draco pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eye. How he wanted to hurt McGonagall for partnering him with her. There had been an uneven amount of Slytherin and Gryffindors; they had drawn the unlucky straws from both houses. Draco had cursed his wretched luck since the minute he found out about this assignment.

It wasn't even that _thrilling_, either. They had to pick a famous wizard or witch, learn all about them, and then present it to the class. The only catch was that they had to transfigure six objects into other objects that represented said wizard or witch. For the bookwork, he was at least grateful the Mudblood would do it. He hated bookwork.

Someone cleared their throat behind Draco. He turned swiftly around in his chair, nearly straddling the back, and glanced at the person. Mudblood stood before him, an irritated expression contorting her face.

Her frizzy brown hair hung in clumps about her shoulders with stray strands sticking to her cheeks. Her clothes were drenched; instead of being light gray, her Gryffindor sweater was nearing black. Her skirt clung to her legs, assuming the form of her thighs. Her large brown eyes were full of scorn, throwing sharp daggers directly at Draco.

Draco inwardly chuckled. She looked like a drowned cat. It had been raining all week, today being the worst of them all. Most outdoor classes had been cancelled, so he couldn't comprehend what had compelled her to wander out into the storm.

He noted the hand resting on her hip, supporting two rather large books. She didn't look too thrilled about this arrangement. Good. Maybe it could be done quickly and without much interaction between the two of them.

Twisting swiveled back around in his chair, Draco drawled, "I'm not exactly happy with this assignment, either, Mudblood."

She sighed in exasperation and walked to the other side of the table. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled petulantly.

He watched her sit and opened a book. Rolling his eyes, Draco stared at the wall above her head. The less they talked, the better. He wanted nothing to do with the girl. He wanted this assignment over with already!

Movement pulled his eyes back to her. She had glanced up at him, a strange look in her eye. Draco's eyes were hooded, so he didn't think she could see him watching her. But she had, he surmised, when her head snapped back down to her book. As he continued to watch her, he saw her head tip up a couple more times--between several-minute intervals--and tried to watch him.

_Well, now,_ Draco thought smugly. He hadn't expected her to be watching him every second of their time together. In fact, he had expected them to be rather silent and callous towards one another. He couldn't hide a smile. _This should prove to be interesting._

"Come here, Granger," Draco said quietly as he stared intently at her. "I can't see the book from there."

Hermione glanced up from her book and eyed him. She didn't trust the guy, didn't even like him. Draco was well aware of that. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in the negative before returning her attention to her book.

Draco sighed loudly. "You know, we're never going to get this done if we don't cooperate," he explained. When she ignored him, he rolled his head back and closed his eyes. _Patience,_ he screamed to himself. Draco wasn't a patient man. He wasn't accustomed to waiting. _But if little Mudblood wants to play stubborn/i,_ he continued to think, i_then so can I._

He stood, grabbed his chair, and stalked over next to Hermione. Dropping his chair close to her, he dumped his body into it lazily and leaned close to her. She looked up, startled, and eyed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked incredulously.

He pointed to the book. "Trying to get this assignment done. _Together_," he emphasized.

Her eyebrow shot up. "Somehow, I don't quite believe you." She tried to move away from him, but Draco wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and held it tightly. Her eyes went to his hand, and then glared into his eyes. "Let go of me."

"Just relax, I won't hurt you," Draco stated solemnly. Indeed, he had no intentions of hurting her. She would probably go and tell someone, and that would be the end of his freedom. He just intended to feed a little curiosity.

She tugged on her arm as she settled back into her seat. Draco gave it a little squeeze, causing her to wince. He smirked.

"Do you trust me so little?"

"I don't trust you at all, Malfoy." She didn't even look at him when she flung the words.

He didn't expect her to trust him, but her tone infuriated him. Her tone always infuriated him. She always wore this haughty air around her that Draco longed to tug away from her. Mudblood thought she was superior to him just because she had higher grades--a fact that ashamed him, but he would never admit that shame. Draco would teach her.

"Look at me," he commanded. When she didn't, Draco reached up with his free hand and grabbed her chin. He forced her to face him, but her eyes did not meet his. She lowered them, her mouth coming open with fear. Draco knew it was fear, and the knowledge filled him with a warm excitement.

"I'll teach you to obey me," he growled before he caught her lips with his own. He felt her stiffen with fear; he didn't care. _She needs to learn,_ Draco thought savagely as his lips continued to possess hers. Her mouth was still slightly opened; he never gave her a chance to close it. He watched her eyes widen in surprise.

Feeling the craving to taste her weld up inside him, Draco slowly slithered his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues instantly met. Draco caught her surprised gasp, and then sigh, in his mouth. He released her arm to hold her by the shoulders. He watched her eyes slowly close as he dealt with his own shock. He didn't expect her to respond, that he knew. But what surprised him was his own reaction.

He was actually enjoying it. He found himself wanting to taste her, longing for more of her. He closed his own eyes as passion began to fill him. When Hermione's hands came up to cradle his head, Draco pulled her closer. He felt her heat through her soaked clothes, and his own dry ones. Oh, the many indecent yearnings he felt right then! His hands began trailing down her arms slowly, seductively.

Then, a sharp pain filled his brain. He quickly withdrew from Hermione, sucking on his throbbing tongue. The little Mudblood had bit him! Without thinking, he forcefully shoved Hermione away from him, causing her to land on the ground beyond her chair. Her loud gasp of pain did nothing to soothe Draco's growing anger.

As he stood, he threw his chair back against the wall. The loud clatter didn't help ease the tightness in his limbs, either. How could she be so two-faced? He knew she wanted him; she had responded after only a little persuasion. Then she had to go and pull that little stunt.

_She would pay,_ he growled to himself.

He spun around and stomped towards the exit of the library. The worst part of it all was that he had started wanting, too. He would never admit it, though. Never.

* * *

**-Fin-**

**Please R/R.**


End file.
